I'm Here for You
by K-Shandra
Summary: How things could have changed after Momentum Deferred. Peter deals with a stressed Walter.


Title: I'm Here For You

Genre: FRINGE

Pairing: Peter and Olivia.

Disclaimer: Not mine, yeah I wish, just having some fun. And no, it's not worth it to sue.

Timeline: Throughout season two.

Spoilers: Everything is game up until season 3.

Rating: M for adult themes and content.

Author notes: This is AU in content, so if it's coono to the series you want… This is not it. One of my muse's what if fics. I had a good giggle whilst editing it.

Summary: What if Olivia had reached out to Peter after Charlie's death in Momentum Deferred...

Story Word Count: 11 321 words

Revised and Edited: May 2011

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 1

Picks up after Momentum Deferred 2X4

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Olivia sat on her couch she had switched off the lights to some extent finding comfort in the darkness and familiarity of her home. she tucked her feet in under her and allowed her hair to fall freely. She was ready for bed however could not settle enough to sleep, her thoughts drifted back to the talk with Broyals. They may not hold her accountable for her actions, she however did. It may not have been Charlie she shot but in her mind she had killed him.

How could she not have noticed the change in him? Had she become so wrapped up in herself and her current situation that she had started to take others for granted? Had she dropped her guard that much? And what now of Charlie's wife? They had planned children…

Lately it seemed as though she was loosing everyone close to her, all those that she had come to trust. First John and now Charlie.

What of Rachel and Ella? For how much longer she would be able to protect them from her work?

Then there was Peter… she still was not sure what he was to her, just a work associate, a friend? Would he be their next target? They had grown closer lately and she had come to trust him implicitly, even though his past should have cautioned against it. Would he be taken from her as well? She edited the last thought. He could not be taken from her because he did not belong to her. The though did not make her any happier or feel in anyway more at ease. In fact it annoyed her.

Was there someone who had caught his interest?

In their time spent together she had not even thought that he might be involved, however, she was sure that with Walter about, there would have been some mention of it. But then again Peter would be discreet about something like that. Since her return he had opened up to her in some ways, and withdrawn in others. Then there was that Agent Jessup, she appeared attracted to Peter and he had appeared to like the attention. There was also that instance of flirting with Rachel that had got on her nerves.

No Peter belonged to no one he was a free spirit. His file and his nomad lifestyle had confirmed it.

There was a knock on the door.

Olivia got up from the couch to open the door, Gun drawn.

"Peter, Hi." Olivia greeted as she dropped the gun.

" Hey, Lately you seem to like pointing that thing at me." Peter retuned, jokingly.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? Has anything happened?" Olivia asked in rapid succession.

"Broyals contacted me, he mentioned that you may be in the need of some company." Peter replied as means of an explanation.

"So you came to check up on me." Oliva stated in return.

"No I came to see if you could use some company, I know Rachel and Ella are not here, did I wake you?"

"No, come on in." Olivia stepped back from the door turning towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

Peter followed her inside, closed and locked the door before switching on a light, "No I'm fine." He replied as he sat down on the couch.

Olivia joined him a few moments later.

"So who's looking after Walter?" Olivia asked as she joined him on the couch.

"Walter is asleep, he took one of his many drug cocktails, and is out for the count."

"You must find it hard at times." Olivia mumbled, looking slightly at him.

"What?" Peter asked not understanding her implication.

"Seeing to him, I have never thought of the responsibility it places on you."

"He has shown a great amount responsibility for his actions as of late, he even lets me know where he is going these days."

"You seem to be getting along better."

"In a way I think we have started to resolve our issues, and I have you to thank for that." Peter nudged her with his shoulder.

"Me?" Olivia asked surprised by the sincerity of his voice.

"Yes you forced us together, something very few others would even have dared to do." Peter shook his head slightly, "I have learned more about my father in the last year, than I would have ever thought possible."

"You've been a great help as well."

Peter just grunted and shook his head. "I've spent more time in the last year looking for reasons or a chance to leave than I care to remember, it was only when I realized that what we are looking at is bigger than just a few random events, that it would have an effect on the whole world, that I started to feel like I was part of something important, and that I too wanted answers." Peter returned truthfully.

"And that was a new experience for you." Olivia stated more than asked.

Peter looked at her. "Yeah, in a way. For the first time I felt like I was needed somewhere, like Walter and I could communicate."

Olivia felt a smile cross her face, at least in all this Peter had gained something, then her thoughts returned to Charlie.

Peter saw her expression change. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Olivia ran her hands over her face then looked at Peter.

"I can't help but feel that I failed."

"Failed how?"

"I when I spoke to Broyals earlier… I mean William Bell pulled me from a moving vehicle into another dimension, to warn me, to give me a vital clue… and I can't help but think we somehow failed."

"Hey it's not your fault." Peter placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slightly.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but think…' Olivia started, when peter cut her off.

"Olivia you did your best, hell you nearly got yourself killed again." Peter insisted whilst he continued to rub her back, hoping the action would give her some sense of comfort. Olivia was not one to seek or at times even appeared to need comfort. Where he relished in the times he could touch her, just to remind him that she was indeed human and not a robot.

"That's not all that's on your mind." He stated more than questioned. His hand came to rest on her shoulder again.

Olivia shook her head in reply.

"Then what is it?" Peter pushed.

"It just seems lately that anyone I get close to, is taken away from me."

"You're concerned for Rachel and Ella"

"To name a few."

"I going to tell you something Olivia," Peter said as he applied pressure to her shoulder, encouraging her to turn towards him, before placing both his hands on her shoulders.

Olivia looked at him. "The first time we met, you were fighting for someone you loved. You would not take no for an answer and would do whatever it took to get done what needed to be done." Olivia dropped her gaze, before closing her eyes. "I remember thinking to myself, what a lucky bastard he was…" Olivia looked up suddenly, wanting to open her mouth, "to have such a passionate person looking out for him. I envied him that, mostly because I wanted what he had."

Olivia looked puzzled by his confession.

"Olivia all my life," he dropped his hands then looked down at them as he continued. "I had wanted someone who would look out for me like that." He looked up at her. "You made me realize that there are people out there who still care about others." Peter reached out to Olivia catching her chin, "Olivia when you put yourself to something, you throw everything behind it, and it is that commitment that drains you, it causes you to feel like you have failed, when in fact, you may even have succeeded."

Olivia dropped her head closing her eyes again. Peter let go of her chin placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"Olivia I've gotten to know you over the last year, and I know that no matter how crazy an idea Walter comes up with, you are game. Just the thought of the worms…" Peter grew quiet.

Olivia looking up at him and smiled at his expression. "They didn't taste all that bad."

"Just the thought of him making you eat worms... ugh!" Olivia wanted to laugh at his expression. "It's things like that, that make you special." Peter was serious again. "Not anything Walter or Bell did to you… Those around you see it, they respect you for it, you're out for the greater cause not for yourself. You inspire those around you to be better people." Peter locked eyes with her. "It is because of you that Walter gets to do the one thing he loves to the point of distraction, it has given him a new lease on life, a purpose, and that is why he is so fond of you. You gave us the opportunity to get to know each other, although some days…" Peter left the rest unsaid and cracked a smile, to which Olivia responded in kind. Peter dropped his hands from her shoulders, she seemed more at ease and he had started to enjoy the sensations too much.

"He has helped more with what's happening, than anyone could have thought possible, even with his weird, wonderful and eccentric ways. I have grown quite fond of him, and I know that Astrid, although exasperated at times, enjoys working with him and has learned a great deal from him." Oliva returned trying to hide the sudden sense of discontent when Peter dropped his hands, she had liked the contact, had enjoyed the prickling sensation that covered her skin where his hands had rested.

"Somehow I don't think she considered lab work to entail all this madness." Peter replied, turning away from her slightly.

"No I guess not but with the way things are heading, I don't know for how long things will remain as they are." Olivia chewed her upper lip in an attempt to remain calm, she didn't want him to distance himself.

"There is little that we can do right now, and you need to look after yourself so that you are strong enough when the time comes." Peter said, turning towards her again.

Olivia felt a moments delight when he turned towards her, before his words sunk in.

"That is just it, when the time comes." Olivia said looking down again. "William said that I am just coming into my gift, but Peter," she looked up at him again, "I don't even know the most of it, just what will this gift be and how am I supposed to use it, and what if it comes too late?"

Peter reached out to her pulling her into a loose embrace. "The way I see it, I'd ask myself, did I do everything I wanted or needed to do today?"

Olivia rested her head on his chest, soaking up the sensations.

"I would think so." Olivia replied, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Then that is all anyone could ask of you, and more than I have." Peter was not sure if he should break the contact, Olivia did not seem to mind but neither did she encourage it.

"What do you mean?" Olivia questioned, looking up at him. The sudden movement resulting in their separation, which Olivia immediately regretted.

Peter looked at her placing his hands on the side of her face. "I should have gone with you to New York, it seems like every time I let you go on your own you end up having a brush with death." His expression was serious his eyes held a measure of concern.

"You couldn't have known." Olivia said, dropping her gaze once again. Her body registering the movement of his thumb as he encouraged her to look at him.

"The same as you could not have known that the shape shifter was Charlie, reincarnated"

"I should have noticed something strange, something different." Olivia stated.

"Olivia." Peter sighed confoundedly, before pulling her closer, this time wrapping his arms about her. "Stop beating yourself up with the hypothetical, none of us suspected it. You are not to blame" He replied into her hair, just managing to stop himself from brushing his lips against her hair.

Olivia settled into the embrace closing her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, she drew strength from him. It was the first time, in a very long time, that she allowed herself the indulgence.

"Thanks Peter." She mumbled into his chest.

"What for?" He asked as he started to rub her back again, feeling the tautness in her back dissipate.

"For being here, for listening." She simply stated.

"I'm here for you." Peter replied gathering her hair together, it tickled his nose.

"I know." Olivia returned, allowing her hand to brush his side. Peter realized that the nether regions of his body were responding to her presence, and smell. The aching sensation was both pleasurable and painful. He was unwilling to move because that would have brought an end of the embrace, and he knew another would not be on the cards any time soon. Also because of the way she sat, unless she moved, she would not know of his body's response to her, for he didn't know what her response would be with regards to it.

Olivia felt Peters body stiffen, she was not ready to have the embrace end as she settled into his chest closing her eyes and breathing slowly, in and out. Registering his scent and allowing herself to soak up the sensations his proximity created.

Peter rhythmic rubbing of her back soon lulled her to sleep, and Peter on sensing the weight change looked down at her. He knew that he could happily hold her like this all night, but, it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He moved until he could get up then picked her up to carry her to her bed. Laying her down on the bed he tried to pull the covers over her, "Peter?" Olivia murmured, her eyes opening.

"Go back to sleep Olivia." He said as he managed to pull the duvet over her.

"Please Stay…I don't want to be alone." Olivia murmured.

Peter looked at her considering his options and her state of mind.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 2

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Peter straightened after having pulled the duvet over Olivia, not sure he had heard right. At first his thoughts drifted to her condition when he had arrived, she had not consumed any corpus amounts of alcohol, so she therefore couldn't be drunk, or beyond any reasonable thinking. His heart was racing, he had dreamt of this situation all to often for it not to effect him, his thoughts drifted to Walter… it seemed that he was destined to be torn in two when it came to the two of them.

Olivia opened her eyes again, sneaking a glimpse of him, noting that he had not moved. Her heart was pounding… she could not believe that she had said that. Alas it may have been on her mind for a while now, but to say it out loud, when she was almost completely sober, had shocked her. Not wanting to show him how important his decision was to her, she closed her eyes again, fighting to remain aloof.

She felt her heart drop to the floor when Peter turned and walked away from her bed. She braced herself against the pain, not having realized how much it would hurt, his rejection of her request. Peter had never rejected any request she had made of him. It seemed that she's been wrong… Peter could say no to her, and the request he said no to hurt, it wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Olivia pulled her upper lip into her mouth in an attempt to remain in control of her feelings, at least until he left. She didn't want to hear his footsteps as he left, however it was so quiet that she could hear his tread. She heard the light in the living room being switched off… could a car or something not at least pass and drown out the sounds of his leaving. She braced herself for the click of the door as he let himself out.

Peter turned away from the bed, knowing that Walter was drugged and not likely to wake up until eight if left undisturbed, meaning that he could spend the night, provided he left early enough. He headed out to the living room switching off the lights and checking the door before turning back to her bedroom. He was still too anxious to say anything when he headed back to her bedroom, and her bed.

Olivia, even though she didn't want to, found herself bracing for the sound of the door closing, that it took her a moment to realize that the footsteps were returning to the bedroom. Her heart rate increased as they came closer, she could not help the smile that crawled across her face, as she let go of the breath she had been holding. He was staying, she heard him shrugging off his jacket, her mood suddenly soaring.

Peter stopped on the other side of the bed and started to take off his jacket, wondering just what state of dress she would allow. He loosened his jeans and sat down on the bed to take off his boots and socks, before stripping himself of his denims. Once down to his boxers and a shirt he dropped his mobile phone on the night stand before lifting the covers and settling in between the sheets. Lying on his back looking up to the ceiling, he was extremely aware of the person beside him, wondering at the astuteness of his decision to stay. Olivia still had not said anything, surely she would have said something had she changed her mind.

Olivia lay quietly concentrating on her breathing, the hairs on her back sensing his body heat, she wanted him to hold her, she could feel him looking up at the ceiling, maybe this was not such a good idea. She nearly jumped as the mattress dipped and his arm came round her.

"Goodnight Olivia." Peter murmured as he settled behind her.

"Goodnight Peter." Came her reply as she settled she head more on the pillow, closing her eyes allowing the sensations to flow unchecked as her body relaxed.

Peter was not sure what had made him turn towards her and hold her. He just sensed that she needed it. He could never understand that. Not having thought that she could have severely kicked his ass for that action… she had asked him to stay, not jump her bones. As she settled into his embrace he found himself relax, he had obviously not overstepped the line, a smile creeping over his face as the strain he had been only mildly aware of drained away. He settled himself, listening to her breathing settle and then deepening as she had drifted off to sleep. He closed his eyes, her scent surrounded him, he felt a strong sense of contentedness envelope him as he drifted off to sleep.

Olivia was the first to wake, strangely enough the light was filtering through the windows. She snuggled closer to Peter, he was still there, throughout the night he had held her, their bodies had but a hairs breath between them. Olivia wondered if Peter was aware of his body's state whilst he slept. It had been a while, no wait, it was the first time she had been awoken by the male body's response to her presence, at least she hoped it was due to her presence, and not due to some dream he was having. She wanted to turn, to see him, but was too afraid that she might wake him, and that the ease of the moment would be broken. She had not before had to cope with the experience of waking up next to a man, even with John, they had never remained together through the night. She was not sure how she was to cope with it.

There was a buzzing sound, Olivia tried to figure out where it came from as it grew louder. She felt Peter stir, the buzzing was from his cell phone, which wad increasing in volume. He turned toward it, still half asleep, blindly reached for it flipping it open as he sat up.

"Hello." Came Peter's gravely reply.

"Hello Peter this is Walter your father."

"Yes Walter." Peter's reply sounded more like himself. Olivia noted the sudden stiffening of his body before he tuned to look at her.

"Oh sorry did I wake you? I didn't know you were still asleep. You weren't in your room… oh dear, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Walter asked suddenly.

"No Walter your not." Peter answered looking up towards the ceiling.

"Pity though, don't worry I'll get Astrid to pick me up and take me to the lab, and I'll inform agent Dunham that you are engaged at the moment."

"Walter." Peter called, however Walter had cut the line

Peter dropped the phone. Olivia watched as he rubbed his forehead before turning to look at her, before noting the time on her nightstand.

"Oh God! No wonder he phoned it's a quarter to nine."

"Morning to you as well." Olivia replied, noting how he altered his position once again.

"Good morning Olivia." Peter tried not to think of his bodily condition. Hopefully he hadn't lain too close to Olivia that she would know. Sometimes he hated mornings, he knew that in a few moments it would ease.

"Walter?" Olivia asked, not sure what to make of his mood.

"Yeah." he answered with a sigh, picking up his phone again and turning away from her to place it on the night stand, before straightening out again. The atmosphere had become tense, neither knowing how to deal with the situation, Olivia's body reminded her of the state his was, most probably still was in. The heat that had spread from her apex was a reminder of just how long she had denied herself male company.

Not knowing what else to do she asked, "what did he want?"

"Not sure, he cut off before I could even find out." Peter answered turning his back to her intending to get out of bed.

"He thought you were otherwise engaged." Olivia stated more than asked.

"Something like that." Peter answered, almost flinching at his body's response to the thought of him and Olivia. So much for not thinking about it, his boxers were now tented

Olivia let loose a giggle, "I think your up for a speech again."

"What?" Peter turned his head to look at her.

"I can just hear him inquiring if you used any protection." Olivia teased.

"Uh" came Peters reply as he dropped his head into his hand, rubbing his forehead in the palm.

Olivia sat up throwing the covers off herself as she got up, "well time to get going." She noted the change in his posture as she headed for the bathroom grinning to herself.

Peter got up and dressed, having finished tying his boots as Olivia came out the bathroom, he got up standing before her.

"I'll see you later." he eventually replied when he realized she was not going to say anything.

"Yeah see you later." Olivia replied not really wanting this moment to end, as awkward as it seemed. They had shared a deeper connection and she was not sure if she was ready to return to the everyday yet.

Later Peter walked into the lab, having gone home to shower and change he was last to the lab. He noted Olivia and Astrid going over Walters' latest order.

"Hey!" He called in greeting as he headed over to his corner.

"Hey." Olivia answered looking up at him.

"Peter your father…" Astrid started as Walter walked in.

"There's my boy, Peter, you made it. I took the liberty of..." Walter started.

"Yes Walter" Peter got up as he realized just where Walter might be heading with the conversation.

"Your father has been going on and on…" Astrid started.

"Yeah my boy staid over with a lady last night." Walter boasted proudly.

"Okay Walter, why don't you just say that loud enough for the whole of Harvard to hear." Peter replied clearly irritated.

"Of course I'm proud my boy, now I know that you are not gay, I was worried with you hanging out in bars." Walter came back, quite seriously.

Olivia placed her hand over her mouth trying to cover the smile on her face, as Walter had rendered Peter speechless.

"Okay so I spent an evening with a lady." Peter complied.

"I hope she was pretty." Walter said looking at his son, almost as if in a new light.

"Yeah Walter she was pretty, stunningly so." Peter replied, not looking at Olivia.

"Peter not in front of the ladies." Walter cautioned Peter before turning to Olivia.

"Agent Dunham I had not enquired about your evening. How was it"

Olivia was stunned at first before answering, "it was fine Walter, I had the best nights sleep in ages." She replied truthfully, before looking past him towards Peter.

Walter looked from the one to the other, before a smile crossed his face.

Clapping his hands together he exclaimed, "excellent, lets get to work." Then turned, heading off to his workbench.

Olivia pointed at Walter, looking at Peter with a raised brow.

Peter just raised his hands and shoulders in a reply.

Astrid looked at the interaction between them, a smile crossing her face as she turned back to her work.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 3

Picks up after Dream Logic 2X5

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Peter went up stairs to him room, the dream along with the incident with Walter having freaked him. Closing the door, he embraced his own space.

He lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts, unchecked, drifted towards Olivia.

The evening with their interaction in her hotel room… At first he had been surprised at the ease of which she had allowed him access to her room. He had tried really hard to not gawk at her breasts. Her T-shirt pulled tightly over them was a blatant invitation enough for him to remember that she was indeed very much a woman, and that he was very attracted to her.

His excuse for the late evening visit… Leads' journal. It had made a good excuse enabling him the opportunity of going over to her room, but as circumstances could have it there was no chance of them getting any closer again, another incident having demanded their time and attention. He thought to himself. 'You gotta love this freak show we run.'

Then later when Olivia was going over the case file, whilst she told him about Charlie, He could sense her withdrawal from him, he'd wanted to shake her, to say to her "I'm here for you, so please let me in." But her guard had gone up again, almost as if the other night had not happened. It frustrated Peter, the thought that he'd somehow managed to breach the almost impenetrable wall she kept around her, only for her to throw up another.

Leaning over to the side Peter turned on the radio, it was tuned into a station that played requests this time of the night. He wanted to change the track of his thoughts. Music had always helped in the past, he settled back onto his bed, a soothing rock ballad was playing and he started to concentrate on the words…

_It must be - something you can't let go,__It hurts that you won't let me know_

_Every time you want to, Anytime I touch you_

_I can't help - be myself, I hold on this moment_

_Anytime is right-to be alive_

_And then a conversation, I love the way you mention,_

_Nothing's ever gone your way, with a hammer in your hand,_

_You spell out your master plan, but never love,_

_It must be-somebody holding your heart, something that tears us apart_

_Every time you want to, anytime I touch you_

_I can't help - be myself, I hold on this moment'_

_Anytime is right - to be alive._

_And I don't think that it is right to let love pass by, anytime of life it's good to be alive._

_Every time you want to, anytime I touch you,_

_I can't help - be myself, Yeah every time you want to,_

_Anytime I touch you I can't help what I feel - but it sure feels real_

_I wanna hold on to this moment,_

_Coz babe it sure feels right to be alive._

Peter lay looking at the ceiling as the words struck home.

Olivia dropped herself onto the couch. She had cleaned her apartment, tried reading a book, which hadn't worked. She'd flipped through some case files, which had also failed to capture her interest. She'd even made a shopping list and managed to do her toenails, and still she could not settle down. She was not willing to let her mind wander to him, to Peter.

She had avoided her bedroom. His scent still lingered on the pillow, not as strong as it was the last time she had slept in her bed. But the temptation to curl up holding onto it was overwhelming, and somehow she knew it would not be enough, nothing but him was enough now. The comfort she'd gained from that night he held her, could only be gained from the person himself, his lingering presence only unsettled her more.

How could it be that she had become so attracted to him, that she needed to see him, needed to hear his voice, he was not even her type. Edit that thought, did she even have a type, she was so wrapped up with her life and seeking answers and justice that it left her little time for anything else. Lucas had been the same, but he had left her for greener pastures. Then John, she was not even sure what she felt for him anymore, yes it was love, there had been attraction, they had had some good times together. They had also needed to hide their relationship. That had been hard for her to accept, she had wanted the world to know, had even pushed for it in the end.

It had been over a year that she had in her own way mourned him. She had needed to come to terms with what could not be, and what might have been. It was due to John that she had needed to seek out Peter, had made him work with her, forcing this onto him. Did he still feel trapped? Did he still want out? She suddenly had to know, needed to know that he was not here anymore because of those threats. She had no right to feel attracted to someone she held there by means of blackmail. But how could she ask him? She knew she should not get involved with him. Her need for the sense of belonging and comfort she'd felt in his arms, overrode any objections she could come up with. In this crazy show she was in charge of, he was her touchstone, the one who applied the breaks, he made her think of the consequences of their actions. Had it not been for him she would have rushed headlong towards her death, not that she hadn't already tried hard enough. She knew he would be there to catch her, he had proclaimed as much, said that he cared, that he was there for her and thus far he had always been, when she had allowed him to be that was. But did he want to be there for her? Or did he feel obligated to her? Felt that he had to look out for her…

She needed him to want to be at her side. That with all threats removed he would still stand by her, even be willing to give her more than the support he may now feel obliged to give her.

Olivia was no stranger to being on her own, had often thrived on that. Solitude was a well-known friend of hers. But she'd started to feel lonely lately, which was new to her, unknown terrain so to speak. It had also started to overwhelm her.

Her phone ringing drew her attention. She got up, expecting it to be Broyals. The team was most probably needed… Well at least she would get see Peter.

She picked up her phone reading the caller id, her heart speeding up as she slid the phone open, accepting the call.

"Hey." Olivia greeted.

"Hey yourself, I didn't wake you?" Peters gruff voice came across the line.

"No, I was about to go to bed." Olivia returned not thinking what images her words could provoke in Peter's mind

There was a silence for a while.

"Peter you still there?" She finally questioned not understanding the silence.

"yea sorry, I was just wondering, you wanna go out for a drink or something sometime?" Peter finally managed to come back, drawing his mind away from the memory o sharing her bed, of the feel of her body against his.

"It's a bit late to go out now." Olivia replied, unthinkingly.

"Anytime will be fine with me, how about tomorrow?" Peter returned noting the time on his alarm clock, silently berating himself for it.

"We could do that, after work though, provided nothing weird comes up." Olivia returned accepting his invitation.

"Great, see you tomorrow, how about that pub near the university." Peter returned his heart pounding with excitement.

"Yea that's fine, Good night Peter." Olivia returned a smile crossing her lips.

"Night Olivia." Peter returned before ending the call.

Olivia slid her phone shut, a unexplained sense of elation came over her. She was determined to find out whether he was still here because of the threats, or because he wanted to be. With a light-heartedness she'd only rarely before felt in her life, she headed off to her bed, fully intending to wrap herself around that pillow.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 4

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Olivia looked up from her desk. she was in the process of finishing off her report on their latest case. Any sound outside her office alerted her, she checked her watch repetitively, five minutes had passed since the last time she checked it. It was shaping up into being one of the longest days of her life, since when had a drink out with a friend resulted in this level of anticipation, she could have understood if they had decided that tonight was to be the night, but it was only drinks, how could that effect her so badly. Even though she knew there was more to it than just drinks, she was not so sure anymore if what she was planning was such a good idea. But, it had to be dealt with. She had an appointment with Broyals to keep, therefore turned back to work. It would not do if she handed in an incomplete report.

Peter sat as his workbench, Gene bellowed from her stall. Walter was fidgeting with one of those dream chips again whilst Astrid was working on her computer.

Peter's head shot up and whipped round as the door to the lab opened, only to reveal a delivery guy with a clipboard. He balled his hands into fists as he watched Astrid deal with the man. He knew Walter and Astrid had picked up on his mood, they had steered clear of him, however every once in a while he caught glimpses of Walter looking over to him, he had not yet told Walter that he was going out tonight. Knowing Walter, he would probably volunteer the house for them to use.

How he longed for her to come through the door or to phone him, but on the downside, Olivia phoning him now or showing up at the lab would mean that they have a new case, and tonight would be off, so he quickly put that desire to rest.

Later that Day

"Peter." Walter said standing behind him.

"Yes Walter." Peter answered, whilst turning around to face Walter.

"Are you unwell? You seem a little tense, maybe I should take your blood pressure." Walter mumbled the last part almost to himself.

"No Walter I'm fine, now would you mind." Peter returned, irritated, before turning to his table again, not that he'd managed to get much done all morning.

"Are you sure? You're extraordinarily irritable today, so much so that I'm concerned for your heart." Walters continued, causing Peter to clench his fists.

Peter turned round in his chair, his irritation levels rising.

"Walter I'm fine, okay, there's nothing wrong with me or my heart." Peter almost snapped.

"It's about last night then?" Water pressed.

Peter took a deep breath, reminding himself that Walter was only showing his concern in the best way he knew how.

"What! No, off course not Walter, why would it be?" Peter returned, partially confused.

"No, no reason, I just remember that as a boy you were always irritated after a nightmare." Walter returned, slightly demurred.

"Walter I'm fine, really. It has nothing to do with my dream." Peter insisted.

"Then it has to be your lady friend, it has been what nearly a week since…" Walter started.

"No Walter it is not that." Peter was quick to reply, turning towards Astrid. "Astrid could you take my father home tonight, there is something I need to see to." Peter asked as he got up reaching for his jacket.

Astrid looked at him then at Walter, "sure." Then turned to Walter, "Walter you wanna get a movie?"

"That will be excellent, maybe we should…" Walter was in the process of suggesting before Peter spoke up

"Well I'll leave you two to it then." Peter said as he headed for the door.

"Oh yes Peter!" Walter called Peter's attention.

"Yes Walter." Peter halted on the stairs' threshold, turning to look at his father.

"Don't forget your protection, I should have some…" Walter said about to move.

"Walter!" Peter warned, his voice incredulous as he turned heading for the door.

Astrid looked from the closing door to Walter, "you think he is going to see that girl again?"

"Oh I know he is." Walter looked at Astrid's disbelieving face, "give me some credit Agent Fansword." Walter articulated.

"Fransworth." Astrid corrected him.

"What, oh sorry, Agent Fransworth." Walter turned to look at the now closed door, "I know my son well enough to be able to determine that he is frustrated, and that that level of frustration if not caused by his dream, is probably caused by a lady." Then looking tenderly at Astrid whilst he lost himself in his memories, "I had the same with my wife, wonderful woman she was. I almost lost my mind whilst courting her, anyways, the lady involved is more than worthy of him, and she can handle him, which in its own can be a considerate task." Walter finished.

"You know who he's seeing." Astrid asked surprised.

"Of course I do. It's Agent Dunham." Walter returned like it was the most obvious reason.

"Olivia, you sure?" Astrid returned in disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure, you would have to be a hermaphrodite not to have picked up on their attraction for each other, on second thought maybe he should forget the contraceptives then at least I could gain one grandchild, and what a grandchild that would make hey." Walter rambled his face lighting up.

"Walter." Astrid checked him.

"Oh Sorry, Was I rambling again."

"Yes." Astrid returned nodding her head.

"Oh well we best get back to work." Water said s he turned back towards his work.

Peter sat at the bar, Olivia had said she'd join him after work, which meant that any time now she would be walking through the door. His heart was racing as he kept his eyes on the door, noted it opening and her entrance, his mood at first soared higher then dropped as he noticed what she had with her. A file, so this was going to be work related. Why had he even for a moment thought that she would be willing to see him on any terms other than work?

"Hey." she greeted him once she got to him.

"Hey, what are you having?" Peter asked as casually as he could, considering his sudden mood shift.

"Scotch, straight up." She replied as she sat down, folding her hands over the file.

Peter ordered the drinks from the bartender before turning back to Olivia. Peter gave her the once over, she had come from work, probably not having spent a moment today thinking about tonight, she would have been too occupied to have spared him a thought. Tonight was all business, as usual.

The bartender placed the drinks before them, Olivia downing hers asking for a refill.

"Hey take it slow, we're not racing." Peter cautioned, realizing that she may not be as calm as she appeared. The bartender placed a refill in front of her, she took it and turned to Peter, "could we get somewhere to sit down and talk?" she requested over the noise at the bar.

"Sure let's go sit over there." he returned, indicating to some tables further from the bar, before picking up his drink to follow her lead.

Olivia found a quieter spot and sat down, Peter joining her, sitting across from her. Noting that she placed the file under her crossed arms again.

"So are you going to tell me what that's all about?" Peter asked, indicating to the file with the hand that held his glass.

Olivia looked down at the file then swallowed at the lump in her throat. She looked over her shoulder before turning back to him, her nervousness having alerted him that whatever it was it was serious, his heart started to pound.

"This is your file." She finally stated.

"My file?" Peter questioned, raising him eyebrow.

"Yes your file" Olivia confirmed.

"But I thought you said there was no file." Peter returned unsurely.

"Broyals pulled this one for me today, I had not needed access to your file." Olivia returned.

"So you have come to ask me about my history?" Peters' irritation level soared.

"No, I brought it with so that I could give it to you." Olivia offered him the file.

"Give it to me?" He questioned in disbelief, "why would you do that?" He asked stunned, whilst taking the file from her.

"So that you are free to go, should you still wish to." There was a silence as she watched Peter open the file. Quickly scanning the first page, before she continued "Due to your co-operation your name has been cleared, and that file technically no longer exists." Olivia nearly flinched as he snapped it shut.

"So you're firing me." Peter stated, looked at her, his anger barely contained.

"No, not exactly." Oliva looked away for a moment, before continuing. "Peter I'm giving back your freedom of choice." She stated, before looking back at him, trying so sooth him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, almost snapping at her.

"Peter when all this started, when I fetched you in Iran… There were things said, threats made, threats that have remained and on occasion been repeated. I had no right to make those, and you should have had the freedom to decide for yourself." Olivia pointed to the file, "that, sets you free from those. Your debts to Big Eddy have been paid along with the interest. You can walk out of here tonight a free man if that is what you want." Olivia finished.

Peter looked her, "and what do you want?" he asked putting the file down on the table turning his full attention on her.

Olivia looked at him then down at the table. "I want to know that if you remain as member of this team, it's because you choose to be, not because of some obligation or threat that I or the Bureau hold you to. It has to be your decision." She looked up at him again, "I can't allow that any member on the team is not a hundred percent committed to the job at hand."

Peter took the file, downing his drink. "Is that all Dunham?" He asked getting up.

"Peter, I need to know that you are with me because you want to be." Olivia stressed, hoping he would understand.

"Well I'll let you know, goodnight Dunham." He said abruptly, as he turned heading for the door.

Olivia dropped her head into her hands, that had not gone the way she had hoped it would, his anger had come off him in waves, he had misunderstood her intention.

Walter and Astrid had just settled onto the couch to watch the movie when the door opened, and slammed shut with Peter passing, "Good Night Walter." He nearly seethed as he rushed up the stairs.

"Oh dear." Walter flinched as Peters' bedroom door slammed shut, "that had not gone as planned." he returned, looking towards Astrid.

"Something tells me we are in for a rough couple of days." She reasoned.

"I would have to agree with you there Agent Fransworth, now are we going to continue to watch the movie?" Walter returned knowing that there was little he could do.

"Yes, Walter let's." Astrid said pushing the start button on the remote.

Peter dropped the file on his bed, pacing the length of his room. How? Why had this happened? Why would she let him go? Had she read his file and considered herself too superior to mix with the likes of him… most probably. God he had all but sold his soul for her, pulled strings, made deals. The risks he's taken, had to watch her take, only to be faced with this. He knew spending the night with her would cost him, he just had not realized the extent of the cost, or he wouldn't have. He paced his room going over every detail of the conversation, their interactions since that night, he could not find a single reason why she would do this let him go, nothing had even indicated towards it.

Olivia finished her drink, paid the bartender then headed home. There was no point in drowning an injured heart with alcohol. It was not going to make it any easier to accept it in the morning. She had hoped he would see what she was really doing, and what she was asking from him with her actions. He had however taken it as rejection. She let herself into her apartment, headed into the bathroom, she had no appetite after their meeting and decided it better to get ready for bed. The alcohol she had drunk at the bar had already started to take its effect. Hopefully sleep would not be too elusive.

Later she crawled between the sheets reaching for the pillow he had slept with. His scent almost gone now, she clung to it, thinking of what she possibly lost due to her actions, she braced herself against the pain, allowing the alcohol to lull her to sleep.

Her phone buzzed some time later, waking her. She reached for it not bothering to look at the caller id, there was only one person who would phone her that time of the night, well two actually, however the one she would've liked it to be, she feared would not be calling her.

"Olivia Dunham." She answered, there was no reply on the other end.

"Hello?" Olivia questioned into the phone, uncertainly.

"Did you mean it?" It was Peter, his voice hesitant.

"Mean what?" she questioned, her heart speeding up.

"What you said before I left."

Olivia thought back to the scene in the pub her last words had left her stunned, she once again had said something that she had not meant to say out loud.

"Did you?" Peter insisted.

"Yes" Olivia whispered, she heard him release a groan.

"I'm coming over" Peter stated.

"Peter it's what, two in the morning." Olivia insisted.

"Why should that matter, this needs to be sorted now, see you in fifteen." Peter insisted.

"Peter." Olivia still tried to draw his attention, but he'd already cut the call.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 5

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Peter stood in front of Olivia's door. His heart pounding in his throat, he'd already swallowed numerous times, in an attempt to try to rid himself of the lump that had seemed to lodge itself there. He hoped he had interpreted things right, otherwise he about to make a first class idiot of himself, not that that wasn't easy to do where Olivia was concerned. He pressed the doorbell willing her to hurry and open the door, and at the same time dreading the moment that she does.

Olivia heard the doorbell, her heart speeding up even more than she thought it could, she had tried to make coffee earlier, her hands had shaken to such an extend and her nerves were on edge, that in the end it resulted in her giving it up as a lost cause. She took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves as she opened the door.

"Hey.' She greeted Peter, half resting against the doorframe.

"Hey." He replied then remained quiet, almost thoughtful.

She was about to invite him in when he stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of her face, closing the distance between them as his lips brushed hers.

Olivia at first stiffened in shock, then immediately regretted the automatic reaction when he pulled back a bit.

"I'm here for you Livia, in any capacity you want me to be." Peter whispered to her, his voice husky. He looked into her eyes gauging her response as the moment, the meaning struck home. He closed the distance between them again, only this time relieved when she responded. Olivia stepped back, allowing him to follow her indoors. He closed the door before pushing her up against the nearest wall.

"Livia, there is nowhere on this earth that I would rather be than with you" Peter confessed when next they parted.

Olivia felt her barriers come down with that sentence. Their next kiss held nothing in reserve. She threw all the passion, longing and need she had felt for him into it. It was all there for him to take as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter relished the kiss, the freedom of being allowed to kiss her, of being allowed into her space without fearing she would kick his butt for it, to be able to push her against the wall so that he could take his fill.

Peter reined in his sudden lack of control as the kiss ended, the distance created allowed him to look at her, trying to steady his breathing, he was on fire, his body on high alert. His mind challenged his body with regards to the wisdom of continuing. Olivia had still to say something to confirm or condemn them.

"It's your call Livia." He whispered, knowing she had to be sure. He wanted everything, all the passion, determination and commitment that she held within her. There was to be no other way, he would not touch her if she could not allow that.

Olivia stood for a moment allowing everything to sink in. When he had said earlier that he was coming over, she had not expected this. Her eyes dropped to the ground, then she righted herself, feeling him moving away enough to allow her the space to move from the wall. Taking a deep breath having decided what to do, she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Their initial urgency gave way to a surreal like ambience. Their undressing was like a dance captured in trancelike movements, there was no need for haste, they had waited long enough had wanted for long enough. The passion now giving way to the emotions that governed their actions.

Olivia lay down on her bed, it was better than any dream she could have come up with. He was there, his hands running over her body awaking the long disused responses, the sensations her body welcomed, reminding her that they were too real to be a dream.

His hands ran over her as he kissed first the four points on her abdomen which had been he first place he had touched her, then the two points above her breasts where the other electrodes had gone. He settled himself half over her, as he wound his fingers into her hair closing the distance between them claiming her lips with his own.

Olivia's body was on sensory overload. Every rasp of his stubble, every touch and caress from his hands heated her skin, sending heat down to her core. Her arms closed round him one tracing down his back the other down the front.

Peter rolled onto her, one thigh inserting itself between hers, bracing his weight on his elbows. Her hands slipped down his back as she raised her one knee, urging him between her thighs to allow the other up, her body rose up towards his at the contact.

Peter took delight in her body's response to him, knew what it was asking, demanding of him. He lifted himself slightly off of her, and was stunned by the sudden increase in pressure from her arms as both her arms and body tried to regain contact. He moved slightly, the pressure in his groin begging to be relieved. His body sought hers as he settled himself again.

"Livia." it was a course whisper calling her attention. Her eyes locked with his, the passion they held was nearly his undoing, encouraging him along as he moved his hips, allowing himself to slowly slide into her.

It was a joining Olivia would never forget, the want and need of it was all there in his eyes. The way her body welcomed him, every inch of their joining sending shock waves through her, until he was fully sheathed. Her body rising from the bed at that moment, his kiss captured her groan along with his own. Their eyes locked again as their bodies settled together, intimately joined.

Peter looked down at Olivia, felt her hands tracing down his back coming to rest on his buttocks. The sensations running over his body at their coming together had rendered him speechless. He could feel every inch of her, her warmth as it surrounded him. He moved, rocking them, bracing himself on his elbows as he brushed her lips with every thrust. It was slow and incredibly intense. It was the mutual fulfilment of two souls long denied sensation.

Peter sensed the change in her body, felt it stiffen under him. Breaking eye contact to kiss her neck on the next thrust, he whispered. "Let go Livia, I'm here." He nipped her ear then felt the alteration in her body as it requested an increase in pace, her hands gripping him to her. He locked eyes with her again as he reached first for the one hand then the other, lacing his fingers through, placing them next to her head, holding them there. He wanted to give her all the pleasure she could experience.

Olivia gripped his hands as the tension grew, whatever request her body made of his, be it to increase or decrease, his responded.

Her body tensed, her chest rose as her head fell back, her mouth gasped allowing small groans to escape, every stroke heightened her senses, pushing her closer.

Peters' trusts had become erratic, he found it difficult to pace himself, her body requesting more. Her hands gripped his tighter as she rose off the bed. Then he felt it, her inner muscles squeezing him, heard the gasp followed by his name as her body gripped his harder now, pulling at him. His body on autopilot answered hers driving into her as he hung on.

Olivia felt the vibrations start to subside, felt the variation in Peters' thrusts, almost as if he had no control of them anymore. He let her hands go, pushing his hands under her, moving them up along her back before allowing his hands to settle on her shoulders. Then he thrust hard, impaling himself as deep as he could, the actual movement pushing her up against his bracing hands, pinning her to him and the bed, as his head flew back. Every muscle and sinew in his neck was visible as he at first submitting a keening sound, soon followed by her name as he held her pinned to him, the jerking-rocking movements telling her of the intensity. The tension from his body dissolved as his grip on her shoulders loosened, her hands ran down his back as he started to brace his weight again, her arms closed round him encouraging him to relax, to stay as he was.

Peter raised himself back onto his elbows, his heart rate and breathing having started to settle. He gazed down at her, almost disbelievingly, before closing the distance and kissing her.

Olivia responded to his kiss, feeling him stir. She sensed his intention to pulling off her, but was surprised when he took her with him, reversing their positions allowing her to rest on him. She felt him slip from her as she settled her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hands stroked her back, the silence surrounding them, welcoming.

"Sleep Olivia." Peter husked as his arms came round her and he felt her body settle. "I'm here for you." He continued, before he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I know Peter" she replied closing her eyes, feeling him running his fingers through her hair, stroking and untangling it.

"Peter." She spoke up drowsily.

"Yes Olivia." He replied, halting his hands in her hair.

"Thank you for being there."

"Anytime Olivia, anytime." He replied, closing his arms around her again.

Once Olivia was asleep he moved placing her on her side allowing him to watch her. He then reached for the covers and settled himself, not sure what daylight would bring. with it.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 6

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Peter felt Olivia move, the light was already filtering into the room as he returned to the world. His body reminding him that it had not been yet another dream, that and the fact that he had woken next to her.

Oliva got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

Peter heard the water running as he rolled onto his back, he was unsure if the silence between them was a good thing, also unsure as to whether or not he should breach it, or allow her to brood for a while longer. He heard the shower door realizing the water running had come from the shower.

Olivia stood under the spray of water, part of her wanted to remain in bed with Peter, the other half needed some distancing. Their time together had revealed a side of her that she had not even fully come to terms with, and she was no longer sure if it had been such a good idea. He had touched a part of her she hadn't even realized existed, or that was that needing of attention. She needed time to come to terms with it, to absorb the detail of it. Last night Peter had loved her, had shown her in a way no words or other actions could even begin to express it. He had had no need to tell her, it had been in every touch, every caress, in every movement his body had made. She'd selfishly enough had taken, and then taken some more, her body revelling in the attention. The blistered and battered remains of her soul healed, finding calm after the months of endless chaos it had endured. Last night she became whole again, a person, not the shell of one always seeking, always doubting, never completely satisfied with the answers. Today things seemed different, better in some ways.

She heard the shower door open, almost as if her thoughts had reached him and he'd come seeking her.

"Is this a private party or may anyone join in?" Peter queried as he stepped in behind her.

"Private, but open to you." Olivia replied as she made more space for him.

Peters' arms circled her, "good morning sweetheart." He nudged her ear before kissing her neck.

A smile crossed Olivia's face as her heart once again started pounding as her body responded to the tone of his voice. His voice then rendering the word as an endearment, not as the acrimony it had been intended with originally.

Peter reached for the soap fully intent on using it on Olivia when he heard his phone

"Uh" he sighed before rapping his arms around her, nudging her neck he murmured, "remind me to switch that thing off next time." Before he handed her the soap and getting out of the shower.

Olivia wanted to roar with frustration, and disappointment. She'd been as guilty in the past, and however much she knew that he had other responsibilities, especially towards his father, it did not make his sudden absconding from her any easier.

Peter grabbed the nearest towel and scurried through his clothes looking for his phone, finally answering it without looking at the caller id.

"Peter!" It was Astrid, at first sounding surprised then relieved. "Peter where are you?"

"I'm out at the moment why?" Peter replied not understanding her urgency.

"I think you'd better come home." She'd simply stated.

"Why, is anything wrong?" He questioned, suddenly concerned for having left Walter alone.

"Your father is beside himself, he called me earlier saying that you were gone and not answering your phone. He's livid with Olivia for some reason, he said he found a file in your room and that she might have threatened you. I don't know he doesn't make any sense, please get back here." Astrid implored.

Peter wanted to kick himself, trust Walter to look in his room.

"Astrid, just keep him calm, tell him I'm coming. I'll be home in half an hour, tops." Peter said as he started on pulling his clothes. Having ending the call, he quickly checked his call register. There had been a missed call from Walter earlier then dropped the phone on the bed, getting back to dressing himself.

His concern not quite cooling the state his body was in, this after having responded to the proximity of Olivia's wet and naked body. He had to give it to Walter his timing was impeccable, as always. Had he not phoned, there was no telling what he and Olivia might have gotten up to. He sat down on the bed pulling on his socks. Hearing the water in the shower stop and the sliding door opening, his heart started racing again. He looked up as Olivia entered the room, with only her robe on. Having finished with tying his laces, he put his foot back on the carpet.

The silence between then had stretched to the point of being uncomfortable.

Peter got up from the bed slipping his phone into his pocket, before walking over to her. "Livia." he almost grumbled in frustration as he took her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers, running his one hand behind her neck. "Don't shut me out." He almost begged before closing the distance and kissing her.

Olivia's response was almost instant, as she kissed him back. His body quick to respond again, he drew her closer once the kiss ended, wrapping his arms around her, holding her in an embrace. "I don't want to go, but I have to." He finally reasoned.

Olivia who had willingly gone into his embrace rested her head on his shoulder. "I understand." She simply stated.

With that they broke the embrace and he left, Oliva locked the door behind him before dropping onto the chair, dropping her head in her hands. She may have understood, it did not however mean she was willing to let him go.

Reprimanding herself for the selfishness of her thoughts, she got up to start her day.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Part 7

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Olivia got up off the couch, '_well best get going for the day_,' she thought, with any luck she and Peter will have a moment to themselves later in the day.

Peter arrived home to find Walter brooding on the couch and Astrid making some coffee.

"Peter!" Walter jumped up, "where have you been?" He questioned anxiously.

"I've been out Walter, why what's wrong?" Peter retuned, relived when he found the house still in one piece.

"I went up to your room this morning, to find out if you would like some pancakes, they always cheered you up when you were a child…' Walter started rambling. 'Anyway you weren't there and I saw the file, and thought that well…" Walter's voice drifted off.

"Walter how many times have I implicitly told you to stay away from my stuff, to respect my private space." Peter retuned heatedly.

"I just thought that with you returning home last night after meeting with agent Dunham, that you needed cheering up." Walter explained.

"How do you know I was going to see Olivia after work, oh yea the file." Peter started, before answering his own question.

"What is this Peter?" Walter asked holding up the file in question.

"Nothing for you to worry about Walter." Peter said, taking it from him.

"But what did you and agent Dunham discuss that got you so upset, did she threaten you, I will not work with her if she did." Walter returned, unwaveringly.

"Whoa there Walter, Olivia gave me the file to inform me that my record was clean. That because I helped, the FBI was willing to wipe clean the slate."

"Then why were you so upset, you were pacing your room well past midnight, did she threaten you?" Walter persisted.

"Olivia gave me a choice to stay out of my own free will or to leave, at the time I misunderstood the intention. I thought that I was allowed to go because I was no longer required, all her treats of the past have been removed." Peter finally answered.

"Then I'll go with you, I will not have her threaten you"

"Relax Walter, we're not going anywhere. I'm, we're staying right here. I've decided that I've become too invested in this to up and leave now." Peter simply stated.

"Oh well, how about pancakes then?" Walter asked, whilst getting up from his chair.

"Sounds good Walter" Peter replied before heading upstairs with the file in hand, intending to get rid of it as soon as possible.

It had been a long day, not in the sense of busy, but dragging. Olivia had completed her paperwork on their last case. Had filed it, and refrained from calling Peter or heading over to the lab. She had no real reason to head over there, and did not want to seem overly keen.

Later her phone rang, noting the identity of the caller, she flipped it open the phone to accept the call. "Olivia Dunham."

"Dunham, Assemble the team, we have a case." Broyals's commanding voice came over the phone.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked having gotten use to Broyals's shortness of tone.

"I will text you the details." Came his reply.

"Yes sir." Oliva retuned, before ending the call and dialling Peter's number.


End file.
